Les regrets existent-ils?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] A quoi songe Malekith, alors qu'il dérive dans l'Espace?


**Hello! Voici un OS sur Malekith, un personnage très sous-exploité! Comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit donc d'une fic se passant après les évènements de Thor: The Dark World, donc, SPOILERS!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Du haut de son vaisseau imposant et dérivant dans l'immensité de l'Espace, une ombre aux yeux imbibés d'une haine profonde observait avec rage ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui. Si un regard avait eu le pouvoir de tuer ou de pétrifier, tout aurait sombré dans la titanesque Voûte Céleste. Ce regard plein de haine, il n'avait cependant que le pouvoir de menacer, et celui de faire craindre sa puissance déchue aux autres. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule âme dans ce vaisseau fantôme qui déambulait sans contrôle d'un système à un autre. De galaxie en galaxie, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois. Des années, même. Condamné à dériver pour l'éternité. Voilà ce que l'âme devait subir. Et son calvaire, qu'il savait pénible à endurer, venait à peine de commencer.

Tout ça à cause d'une petite mortelle se prenant pour une femme de savoir, mais elle ignorait toujours ce qu'elle avait déclenché. Les mortels étaient toujours tant ignorants lorsqu'il s'agissait de l a connaissance de l'Univers. Ils n'acceptaient aucune différence, et pourtant, ils les provoquaient, ces différences. Si cette maudite Jane Foster n'était pas intervenue, lui et son peuple auraient pu attendre en paix le bon moment. Attendre durant des millénaires était même préférable aux yeux du maudit, plutôt que de devoir observer un univers toujours aussi lumineux. La lumière aveuglait tant ses yeux !

Comment pouvait-il espérer survivre dans un territoire aussi hostile ? Son immortalité sembla alors le narguer, lui disant qu'il devrait contempler à jamais les lumières des galaxies jusqu'à ce qu'on le récupère. Peu de chance pour que ça arrive, en réalité.

Un soupir las sortit de la bouche de Malekith, ce roi déchu qui venait de tout perdre en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. Le temps d'être libérés, de redevenir maître de la situation et de son peuple, puis le temps d'aller à Asgard, et enfin, le temps d'une bataille finale qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Maudits étaient ces asgardiens et ces humains ! Tellement combattifs et prêts à s'allier entre eux….mais tellement idiots. Se croyaient-ils tous invincibles, ces misérables êtres ?

Malekith songea avec une certaine nostalgie à une personne qui ne s'était pas cru invincible. Dans ses yeux il avait bien compris qu'elle ne céderait jamais à aucune torture pour lui dire où se trouvait son bien le plus cher. Dans ses yeux il avait su qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Il avait accédé à sa demande silencieuse, et de toutes les personnes qu'il avait affronté sur Asgard ces derniers jours, c'était elle qui avait fait le plus preuve de courage. La manière dont ses coups s'enchainaient sur lui alors qu'il essayait de se défendre contre cette dague ridiculement petite...il n'allait certainement pas oublier cette manière de se battre qu'avait la souveraine éternelle d'Asgard.

Quant à Odin, celui-là, Malekith n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Et c'était bien dommage. Une petite confrontation entre eux aurait pu s'annoncer fort douce et amusante à vivre, mais non, Odin s'était contenté d'envoyer sa femme à sa place. Egoïste et inutile choix, finalement. Le Père de Toute Chose n'avait aucune force, aucun remord à chacun de ses actes. Même lui, le maudit roi sans royaume à gouverner, lui, il éprouvait parfois quelques remords. Et pas les plus banales. Regretter et s'en vouloir d'avoir ordonné la mort d'une reine? Regretter et s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu son bien qu'il chérissait tant, l'Ether? Oui. Même regretter et s'en vouloir d'avoir endommagé Asgard...juste à cause de la splendeur de cette cité!

Malekith lança un énième soupir alors qu'il pensait devenir de plus en plus cinglé. Taré, comme disaient ces vermines d'humains qui avaient tout causé. On en revenait à Jane Foster, forcément. Celle qui avait libéré l'Ether, celle pour qui Asgard avait essayé de la sauver, celle pour qui Frigga avait préféré mourir que de tenir, celle pour qui Thor éprouvait d'étranges pulsions sentimentales. Ah, les asgardiens, ils étaient si complexes, surtout lorsqu'ils regardaient les humains! Oser aimer un humain, franchement...

Mais le pire n'était pas là. Malekith, du haut de son perchoir éternel, revit brièvement l'image de l'Ether, cette masse d'énergie splendide tenue entre ses mains. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un pouvoir sur l'univers, ce n'était pas qu'une force rouge sang. C'était une amie. Une amie de longue date, car elle l'avait accompagné dans bien des voyages. L'Ether, un nom bien étrange, un nom sali. L'Ether, une magnifique énergie qu'une humaine avait osé gardé.

L'Ether, sa seule compagnie désormais. Ses hantises, ses craintes, ses joies. L'Ether était tout. Sa raison de vivre. Sa raison de mourir. Sa raison de tenir. Sa raison de condamnation. Elle était tout, cette masse d'énergie de matière noire. Sa seule amie.

-Stupides regrets, marmonna-t-il dans une barbe inexistante, avant de retourner aux contemplations de cet horrible univers qui aurait bien besoin de moins de couleurs.

Et pourtant, là, dans un coin du Ciel, Malekith crut apercevoir quelque chose d'anormal dans son cher Espace. Il plissa les yeux malgré la brûlure causée par les lumières vagabondant autour de lui, et observa une chaine d'étoiles. Une chaine d'étoiles qui n'était pas là avant. Pendant un bref instant, il baissa la tête. Il savait ce que représentait ses étoiles, et par un léger respect, resta la tête baissée, comme une révérence, le temps que son vaisseau parcourt un autre chemin, où cette chaine d'étoiles finit par ne plus lui être visible. Il avait quitté les environs d'Asgard.

Condamné à vivre dans l'Espace pour l'éternité, tout ça à cause d'une humaine amoureuse d'un asgardien, et de l'imprudence de cette même humaine qui avait causé des morts, et la perte de son bien le plus cher, son doux Ether sans vie.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sans doute un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur Malekith^^**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
